This invention provides for accurate 35 mm copies of art work without the inconvenience of trying to align the copy accurately through the camera. It is ideal for audio-visual, graphic arts, T-V, and other fields where accurate composing is necessary in order to center or otherwise locate copy material as necessary for the intended purpose. The invention makes it no longer necessary to resort to the tedious and time-consuming work of focusing through the camera eyepiece; but provides for focusing which brings the hair lines, or other markings on a reflex camera screen, into focus on an area of a copy support on which light is projected through the camera from the finder eyepiece. To prevent possible overheating of the camera by a strong illumination source, the preferred embodiment of this invention supplies light to the camera eyepiece through a fiber optic system. The screen of the finder is illuminated and an image of the screen is projected through the camera lens to the support on which the work to be copied will be composed. composing of the copy is done in the illuminated field and without copy lights. The camera is adjusted toward and from the work support to change the size of the field to suit the work to be copied; and the camera is focused so as to bring the hairlines or other markings on the finder screen into focus on the work surface.
All composing can be done with the operator standing in a convenient position, and at no time is it necessary for the operator to view the work through the camera finder in accordance with previous practices. When the work is ready for copying, the copy lights are turned on and the camera is operated to photograph the field which was outlined by the light projected from the camera lens. No composing need be done working in the glare of hot copy lamps, and there is no risk of overheating any of the copy during composition.
In addition to the greater convenience and comfort to the operator, this invention obtains more accurate work and at substantially lower cost because of the increased rate of production which is made possible.